


To Find You (On Satellite)

by lunarknightz



Series: In My Life [1]
Category: Smallville, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's first SHIELD assignment: Assisting Dr. Jane Foster & her assistant Darcy Lewis, on assignment in Norway.  Prequel to "In My Life".</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find You (On Satellite)

“This is awesome!” Darcy squealed, stepping onto the tarmac. “It’s like seeing the USA in your Chevrolet, only better, because it’s like EPCOT, only more real. And free, because SHIELD is paying for it!”  
Jane sighed. “We’re here to work, Darcy. We’ve got some important tests to run.”

“Oh, lighten up. We’re in Norway, the land of trolls and scary boat rides! Onwards to the _Malestrom_!”

“You do realize that we’re not in Disney World, don’t you?”

“Great.” The blonde SHIELD agent assigned to escort them said, hanging up her phone. “The car is out front.”

___________

“I take it back.” Darcy sighed. “Norway is boring.”

“Actually, we’re getting some fascinating readings.” Jane said, looking up from her instrument panel. “If I can get enough data, I might actually be able to find some kind of way to make a permanent connection to Asgard.”

“Only you would get so excited about using science to find a way to make an intergalactic booty call.” Darcy sighed. “Hey, Agent Sullivan,” She said to the SHIELD agent, “Can I look at one of your comic books?”

“Sure. And I’ve told you, Darcy…call me Chloe.” The agent looked up from the computer station she was fiddling with, taking off the metal cover and fussing with a bunch of wires.  
“Okay.” Chloe.” Darcy chirped, and sitting down and putting her feet up on the console next to where Jane was working.

“You really have little regard for science.” Jane sighed.

“I have great regard for comic books. And I’m not the one who is crushing on some mysterious god like guy from a whole other dimension. I’m just not as invested in this whole mission as you are. Sue me. Now if you excuse me, this _Superman_ comic is not going to read itself. ”  
“Whatever.” Jane huffed.

“You don’t care that Chloe reads comics.”

“That’s because she does her job.” Jane snapped. 

“Yeah, well, I’m going on break.” Darcy snapped.

Jane and Chloe worked silently for a few moments.

“I’m not usually so grouchy.” Jane said. “Really, I’m not a total bitch. I’m just so frustrated and Darcy has this super ability to get on my nerves like you wouldn’t believe. And I thought I’d be further along by now, that I’d have an idea of how to get Thor back.”

“Is that who Darcy was talking about?”

Jane nodded, and sat down next to Chloe at the console. “I don’t know how much SHIELD has told you, but Thor was this sort of god that came down from another dimension and totally changed, like, my entire life. I’ve loved science for as long as I can remember, and the idea that there are different worlds and different universes exist. And he comes into my life, and proves all that right, and I fell in love with him in the process. And now he’s gone…just gone, and no matter what science I try, I can’t get him back. It’s just like, no one has a single clue how that might feel.”

Chloe smiled. “You’d be surprised.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know how much SHIELD has told you either, but to condense it down to a _Reader’s Digest_ version, somehow I fell through a ripple in space and time and landed in a completely different universe.”

“Really?”

“The town where I grew up doesn’t exist in this world, and I can’t even get my favorite candy bar, either. My best friend, my family, my husband… they’re just fiction. Literally.” Chloe motioned over at the stack of comic books. “They’re comic book characters.”

It was a testament to just how crazy her life had been recently that Jane didn’t even bat an eye or question Chloe’s credibility. “Which ones?”

“My husband is Green Arrow. He’s an archer. And my best friend is Superman.”

“Dude.” Darcy said, popping up behind them. “That is so totally awesome. Do you know Batman? And you should really never trust an archer. Trust me, I know one that works for SHIELD. He’s an ass. Have you seen the previews for the new Disney movie? The redheaded archer girl? Totally a pain in the ass. And don’t even get me started on Katniss Everdeen.”  
Chloe chuckled. “Thanks for the advice.”

“Did the comic books get boring already?” Jane asked, unable to keep a hint of sneer out of her voice.

“No! I mean…turn on the TV. You’ve got to see it!”

“What is it, an _Animaniacs_ marathon?”

“I wish. Turn to the news channel. Smordgedey Bork Bork News or whatever it is.”

“That’s the Swedish Chef….” Jane’s words died off as she saw what the news was showing. New York City was under attack by a group of creatures that she assumed was aliens (wait, when did she get used to this alien thing just being an acceptable thing?) fighting against them were a group of Heroes that the anchor was calling the Avengers.

Tony Stark—Iron Man, the brilliant scientist and billionaire with an armored suit. The Hulk-the creature that had almost destroyed parts of New York Earlier. Was that Captain America, or someone pretending to be the hero from World War II that she’d read about in history books? An archer---was that the one that they’d met in New Mexico, some sort of redheaded superspy or dominatrix….and….Thor.

He was here. On Earth. On Midgard. But not with her.

“I’m going to New York.” Jane said. “Let’s go.” She turned to Chloe. “Get on that phone and get us a plane.”

“Jane.” Chloe said softly. “We have orders. Orders that people gave specifically to keep you safe.”

“Chloe.” Jane said, tears flowing down her face. “I don’t give a damn about orders. I don’t care about my own safety. Thor is in New York City, and I’m going to see him. Now.”

“Jane”

“Chloe…if your husband was suddenly in New York City, would you let anything stand in your way?”

Chloe was silent for a moment. “No.” She said. “I wouldn’t. Let’s go. I’ll face the consequences.”

“If it helps,” Darcy volunteered, “You can tell them I threatened you with my taser.”

“They let you have a weapon?”

“Honey, nobody _lets_ me have a weapon. I’ve had my taser since before aliens and SHIELD masqueraded their way into my life. I even took down Thor with it.”  
“You did?”

Jane nodded. “But I was the one that hit him with my car.”

“Twice.”

“Twice?”

“I’ll tell you all about it on the plane.” Jane said with a smile.

 

_______

“You disobeyed direct orders, Agent Sullivan.” Nick Fury said, addressing Chloe. 

“With all due respect, sir, it was the right thing to do.” 

“The shwarma restaurant that Thor almost destroyed spinning Dr. Foster around might beg to differ. Still, I commend you for keeping her and her assistant safe, regardless of their or your own respect for SHIELD policy.”

“I understand sir.”

“With the untimely passing of Agent Coulson, a new opportunity has opened up that we could use your services for.” Fury said. “One that you may just be tailor made for. One of our Avengers, Captain America, is how shall we say, a new recruit to this millennium. His knowledge of pop culture, science, and history…is rather dated. I thought that a woman who is from an entirely different world might be a great match for a man who is from a different time. So starting tomorrow at oh eight hundred, you’ll be assigned as Captain America’s new handler.”

He handed Chloe a folder of documents. “Read up.”

“Thank you sir.” Chloe said, never one to back down from a challenge.  



End file.
